All My Heart
by Cloud1124
Summary: HIATUS/Chapter I/Upaya Yesung untuk mencari pasangan hidup karena tuntutan sang Umma, hingga akhirnya usulan dari Kikwang membuatnya menjalin pernikahan kontrak dengan pegawai barunya, Lee Donghae/"Aku... gay?"/Warn inside/Crack pair/DLDR!/RnR?


Hari itu, awan berarak tanpa halangan di langit biru. Angin berhembus sepoi, memberikan kesan santai yang menenangkan. Namun, matahari tetap bersinar terang, memberikan panas bertakar sedang bagi bumi.

_Namja_ bernama Jongwoon, atau kerap disapa Yesung─karena suara indahnya─berjalan di trotoar dengan wajah frustasi. Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat tertekan di siang yang cukup cerah ini.

Beberapa orang yang berjalan searah dengannya tampak santai menanggapi─lebih tepatnya tak perduli.

Sementara Yesung sendiri tampaknya tak memerdulikan tanggapan orang lain perkara wajah tertekan dan helaan napasnya yang tak berujung sejak tadi. Ia lebih memilih fokus pada masalah yang baru saja ia dengar beberapa jam yang lalu di rumah orang tuanya.

Kata-kata sang _Umma_ masih berputar di kepalanya layaknya piringan rusak yang mencicit.

"Jongwoon-_ah_, menikahlah…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Cast © themselves**

**All My Heart © Cloud1124**

* * *

**a/n: **Plot dasar sepenuhnya milik **Ika . zordick**-_unnie_. Cloud hanya meminjam plot tersebut, dan melakukan berbagai perubahan di bagian-bagian selanjutnya.

* * *

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), BL, Crack pair**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di usia hampir 29 tahun, Yesung yang sukses sebagai seorang direktur di salah satu perusahaan besar milik orang tuanya. Ia adalah sosok hampir sempurna yang diteladani oleh bawahannya. Ia pintar, tampan, kaya, ramah, rajin, dermawan, juga selalu melimpahi kasih sayang pada siapapun.

Namun ada satu hal yang selalu disesalkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Di usia di mana seharusnya Yesung sudah menggendong setidaknya seorang anak, ia justru belum memiliki seorang pendamping untuk selalu menemaninya di manapun.

Yesung terkenal dengan ketekunannya pada pekerjaan, singkatnya, ia adalah _namja workaholic_.

Ketika ada orang yang menanyakan tentang pasangan, Yesung akan dengan santai mengatakan bahwa ia belum membutuhkannya. Namun kali ini berbeda, karena ia tak lagi ditanya. Ia dituntut untuk memiliki seorang pasangan hidup. Terlebih lagi, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut _Umma_-nya, _yeoja_ yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya selama ini.

"_Eotteokhae_?" gumam Yesung seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku di taman kota. Ia meremas surai _dark choco _miliknya.

Ponsel di kantung dalam jasnya berdering, membuat jemari mungil Yesung merogoh saku dan mengeluarkannya. Ia menekan _touchscreen_ ponsel itu dan segera mendekatkannya pada telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" sapanya pelan.

"Jongwoon-_ah_… _gwaenchanhayo_? Suaramu terdengar lesu…" suara seorang _yeoja_ terdengar menyahuti.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, setidaknya ia masih merasa senang ketika mendengar nada khawatir dalam suara _Umma_-nya. "_Gwaenchanha_, _Umma_…"

"Apa kau marah karena kata-kata _Umma_ pagi tadi?"

"_Aniyo…_ Aku justru merasa _Umma_ benar, aku harus segera mencari calon istri dan mempersuntingnya…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Yesung tersenyum. "Apa _Umma_ menelepon hanya untuk ini?"

"Aa. _Mian, _Woonie, _Umma_ telepon untuk mengabarkan kalau Jongjin sudah tiba," suara _Umma_ berubah ceria.

Kedua _onyx_ Yesung membola. "_Jinjja_? Aku pulang sekarang…"

Dan penutupan telepon secara sepihak itu berujung pada cibiran sang _Umma_.

.

Kim Jongjin, _namdongsaeng _Yesung yang mengambil studi di Jepang untuk lebih mendalami cara-cara mengatur manajemen kantor yang sebentar lagi akan turun padanya. Sudah tiga tahun sejak keberangkatannya dulu, yang Yesung lihat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya adalah perubahan warna kulit Jongjin.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau makin putih, huh?" hardik Yesung seraya menyingkapkan lengan kaus yang Jongjin kenakan. Tanpa memedulikan fakta bahwa ada beberapa teman Jongjin yang ikut berkunjung dan melihat adegan itu.

Jongjin menyentakkan tangannya, ia mendengus menahan tawa melihat tingkah _hyung _kesayangannya itu.

"_Babo-hyung_, di Jepang aku jarang keluar. Aku hanya di apartemen, lalu ke kampus, ke ruang pelatihan, dan kembali ke apartemen…" ujarnya santai.

Yesung mendecih, namun tangannya tetap terulur untuk memeluk _namdongsaeng_-nya itu, begitu pula dengan Jongjin, walau tampak sedikit enggan, ia tetap memeluk erat tubuh _namja _yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu.

"Ah, _Hyung_, aku punya kejutan untukmu…" bisik Jongjin di sela pelukannya. Yesung mengernyit heran, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Mwoya_?"

Jongjin berbalik, lalu menarik keluar salah satu _namja _manis yang sedang duduk di sofa─Yesung tebak mereka semua adalah teman kuliah Jongjin.

"Ini Lee Sungjin… dia _namjachingu_-ku."

Uh-oh!

.

.

Yesung mengerang dalam posisi berbaringnya. Ia tak bekerja hari ini─karena ia harus sibuk dengan pesta yang _Umma_-nya adakan untuk kepulangan Jongjin sekaligus sambutan untuk _namjachingu_-nya─tapi ia berani sumpah ia lelah sekali. Tekanan dari _Umma_-nya, kabar mengejutkan dari Jongjin serasa memenuhi kepalanya.

Jujur saja, Yesung sedikit tak menyangka bahwa _namdongsaeng-_nya memiliki orientasi seksual menyimpang. Yang Yesung tahu, selama ini Jongjin pernah memiliki beberapa _yeojachingu_─walau memang tak bertahan lama.

Terdiam sesaat, tiba-tiba Yesung sadar. Ia tak pernah tertarik pada kecantikan maupun kemolekan _yeoja_ manapun. Yang ada Yesung akan sedikit _illfeel_ ketika melihat ada _yeoja_ yang mengenakan pakaian terbuka dan _make-up _sedikit berlebih.

Otak Yesung yang selalu dilatih untuk menyimpulkan sesuatu mulai bekerja. Dalam beberapa detik ia menemukan fakta baru di dirinya sendiri.

"Aku… _gay_?"

.

.

Berhari-hari selanjutnya Yesung lewati dengan semangat baru. Setelah mengetahui fakta penting tentang hubungan asmaranya kelak, ia menjadi sosok bersemangat yang gencar mencari informasi tentang orang yang _sejenis_ dengannya.

"_Annyeong_ _yeoreobun_~!" sapanya semangat ketika ia memasuki lantai tempat ruangannya berada. Pekerjanya yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap direktur mereka itu tersenyum senang dan mengangguk hormat ketika Yesung bergerak melewati mereka.

Yesung baru saja duduk di kursinya ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk lembut. Setelah ia mempersilahkan masuk, terlihat dua orang _namja_ masuk ke dalam.

_Namja _yang satu Yesung kenali sebagai asisten pribadinya, Lee Kikwang. Sementara _namja _yang satunya masih tak dikenali.

"_Annyeong_, _Sajangnim_! Seperti kataku lusa yang lalu, ada karyawan baru di kantor kita… Kibum-_sshi_ sendiri yang meng-_interview_-nya," ujar Kikwang semangat. Sepertinya karena terlalu lama berada di sekitar Yesung, aura dan sikap Yesung menular. Bahkan tak ada lagi nada segan dari bawahannya.

Yesung mengangguk paham. Ia tahu benar, siapapun yang lolos dari _interview_ Kibum─sepupunya yang mengurusi penugasan staff─pastilah orang yang tidak rendahan dalam segala bidang.

"_Arra_. Perkenalkan dirimu, _ne_?" pinta Yesung. _Namja_ asing yang semula menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam itu mengangkat kepalanya. Membiarkan _onyx_ milik Yesung melebur kedalam pandangan _caramel_ polosnya.

"Lee Donghae, _imnida_. Mohon bantuannya, _Sajangnim_."

.

.

.

Kini Yesung tengah makan siang bersama Kibum dan Kikwang.

Mereka menikmati makan siang di salah satu _café_ di dekat kantor mereka. Sekedar membicarakan masalah pekerjaan pada awalnya, pada akhirnya mereka juga membicarakan tentang kesamaan mereka bertiga yang baru disadari belum lama ini.

Mereka bertiga sama-sama penyuka sesama jenis. Dan yang lebih keren lagi, Kibum dan Kikwang sudah memiliki _namjachingu_ tanpa Yesung sadari selama ini.

Kibum telah memiliki Ryeowook, sementara Kikwang sudah dimiliki Hyunseung.

Dan Yesung… dengan sedihnya ia berkata bahwa ia belum jua menemukan pasangan.

"Kau terlalu menyedihkan, _Hyung_…" ujar Kibum tak acuh ketika Yesung menatap kepulan asap dari kopi yang ia pesan.

Hati Yesung tertohok, tak menyangka bahwa mulut tajam sepupunya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata semenusuk itu.

"Haha… kau benar, _Hyung_! Yesung-_hyung_ terlalu menyedihkan… jodoh menjauh~" Kikwang menambahi. Ah, memang, kalau sudah lepas dari lingkungan kantor, panggilan formalnya berubah drastis.

Yesung menggulung majalah di tangannya, lalu memukulkannya pada kedua _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu. Rintihan dari keduanya terdengar.

"Aku sedang mencari, _Babo_! Jangan bilang jodoh menjauh!"

Kikwang terkekeh. "Aku ada satu calon yang bagus, _Hyung_…"

Yesung terdiam, tatapan tajam ia lontarkan pada asisten kurang ajarnya itu. "_Nugu_?"

Seringai Kikwang muncul. "Lee Donghae…"

.

.

Yesung memperhatikan kerja bawahannya yang sedang berkutat sibuk dalam kubikel masing-masing. Pandangannya tertuju pada kubikel yang ada di ujung, di sana terlihat seorang _namja_ sedang serius menatap monitor komputernya.

_Namja_ kelahiran tahun 1984 itu tersenyum, dan memutuskan untuk mendekati kubikel ujung itu. Donghae ─penghuninya─kaget ketika menyadari kehadiran sang atasan. Kecepatan jarinya di atas _keyboard_ bertambah, tak jarang kata-katanya yang dimaksud justru melenceng karena salahnya huruf yang ditekan.

Tepukan di bahunya membuat gerakan Donghae terhenti sempurna. Ia menoleh, menemukan tangan Yesung kini bertengger di bahunya. Pemilik tangan itu sendiri kini menatapnya dingin.

"Aku ingin bicara, tolong ke ruanganku…"

.

.

"A-anda sedang bercanda, _Sajangnim_?" Donghae gemetar memengang kertas di tangannya. _Caramel_-nya memandang Yesung dalam keraguan dan keterkejutan. Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"_Jeongmal mianhae_, ini pasti mengejutkanmu… Tapi aku memang benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah Kikwang-_sunbaenim_ juga sama?"

Yesung terdiam beberapa saat. "_Molla_. Aku hanya merasa kau yang cocok…"

Giliran Donghae yang terdiam, pandangannya kembali terarah pada kertas berisi deret tulisan. Di bagian paling atas, judul besar tertulis.

**_Surat Perjanjian_.**

Untuk kelima kalinya, Donghae membaca ulang surat perjanjian itu.

Awalnya, Donghae begitu emosi ketika tahu isi surat itu adalah perjanjian antara ia dan Yesung untuk menjalin pernikahan kontrak. Namun saat ia mengetahui kesulitan Yesung ada sebagian dirinya yang bisa memaklumi keputusan tak lazim atasannya itu.

Namun kini Donghae dilema, haruskah ia menerima tawaran dari orang yang baru ia kenal kurang dari seminggu ini? Walau tertulis di surat perjanjian, bahwa seluruh kebutuhan hidup keluarga Donghae akan terjamin, ia tetap belum yakin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yesung pelan.

Donghae mendongak. "Aku masih belum tahu, tapi sekedar informasi… aku sudah punya seorang _namjachingu_, _Sajangnim_…"

"Aku berjanji akan meminta ijin pada _namjachingu_-mu, Donghae-_sshi_. Dan kalau terjadi sesuatu pada hubungan kalian, aku akan bertanggungjawab sepenuhnya…"

Donghae luluh. Ayolah, orang di hadapannya sedang menawarkan kesempatan terbaik. Di mana hidupnya, hidup keluarganya akan terjamin, setidaknya selama tiga tahun ke depan─itu yang tertulis di kontrak. Mana sanggup ia menolak?

Setelah ini, ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Eunhyuk─_namjachingu _-nya─tentang kontrak ini. Perjanjian ini harus benar-benar transparan, tanpa apapun yang tersembunyi.

Yesung berbalik, memandang ke luar jendela yang ada di belakang mejanya. Ia tak tahu apalagi yang harus di lakukan, yang terjadi sekarang adalah, ia pasrah atas apapun yang akan Donghae lakukan padanya.

Yesung bisa mendengar dengan jelas langkah Donghae yang mendekat.

1 detik. 2 detik. 3 detik. Tak terjadi apapun.

Yesung menoleh, mendapati Donghae tersenyum manis padanya. Kertas perjanjian itu telah berada di atas mejanya, dengan goresan tandatangan di atas nama terang Lee Donghae.

Seolah tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya, Yesung merasakan lonjakan kegembiraan luar biasa di dadanya hingga akhirnya melompat girang dan memeluk tubuh Donghae selama beberapa detik.

"Se-sesak, _Sajangnim_…"

Yesung buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya, dengan wajah berbinar ia menepuk puncak kepala Donghae.

"Mulai sekarang, biasakan memanggilku _Hyung_. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Hae-_ya_, _arra_?"

Donghae tersenyum canggung. "_Arrasseo, Hyung_…"

Yesung mengangguk semangat, lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Berarti mulai sekarang, kau adalah _namjachingu_-ku… Dan bersiaplah, karena tak lama lagi, kita menikah."

.

.

─**to be continued.**

* * *

**a/n:**

New Spirit! New Multichap! #disepak

_Jeongmal gomawo _untuk **Ika . zordick**-_unnie_, yang sudah mau plot dasar fanficnya aku pinjam dan seenaknya kuubah begini… :D

Nyap-nyap, Cloud enggak mau berisik. Silahkan memberikan _concrit/review _di kotak review fanfic ini. :)

* * *

Jeongmal Gomawo… :D

* * *

**Cloud1124**


End file.
